A saber's voice
by Yukina Fuichiro
Summary: What if Sabertooth had another god salyer? How would ths change the story? What is the relationship beetwen that god slayer and Natsu? Read to find out! :) I don't own FT, sadly. See you later, reader!
1. day 1

**Prolouge**

Grand Magic Games, shortly GMG... There is only one day left until the first ay of it. Every guild is traveling to Fiore. One of them is Sabertooth. In the car of the stronest members,there are Rufus, Orga, Minerva, the master: Jiemma and a hoodied figure. Next to the car ran the twin dragon slayers, Rogue and Sting. (I wander why.) In the car everyone talked about the GMG, what they will do after they won it ect. ect. ect. Only one person didn't say anything.

"Hey, Sorata! Why are you so silent? Even if you are the silent type, you are way too quiet." said Minerva with a smirk on her face. The foodied figure, Sorata just looked up at her without a word.

"Lady is right. Why is that?" asked Rufus.

"Hey, Sora! What's the matter?" was Orga's question to his fellow god slayer. He felt something was not right. After all he was a god slayer too. And even if he won't admit it, he cared about Sorata.

"I won't like this year's GMG." answered a deep male voice shortly and emotionlessly.

"Ha!? What makes you say that?" asked the master. He knew it didn't mean good.

"I just have a bad feeling. Something dark will happen." answered Sorata.

"Hmm... That's pretty sad. Then you say we should be careful?" asked Sting outside the car."Not **_should_** , but **_have to_** be careful. I don't think it will be as small as an attack from a dark guild. This happening will be way bigger than that." said Sorata with a bit worry in his voice.

"I guess we should listen to him. New order: Win the GMG without risk or lose. Well, it's not like we won't win with ease." said the master proudly.

"YES, SIR!" was the answer to the order. Sorata just sihed at that and went to sleep with the thought of: It's up to them now.

* * *

And there they were. Sorata stood there, behind the group of people who were watching Sting's and Rogue's fight. _"Why did I have to come with them. Idiot Orga and his dating habits. At least he should stop while we are here for the **Games**."_ Sorata just sighed and sat down on a near bench. After some fighting there stood a grinning blond on a beaten body.

"So, who's next?" asked Sting as Rouge just stood there silently. That was the moment when Sorata heard a female voice.

"Natsu! Where are you going?" shouted the female voice. _"Natsu? No, it's just coincidence. I can't be the Natsu I know."_ Sorata thought to himself.

"Lucy! their scent... They are..." said a male voice. _"Or it can be! Haa... I really won't like this year's GMG."_ Sorata corrected himself. _"I better stop the upcoming chaos"_ Sorata finished his thining with that and took his way to Natsu and his guildmates.

After taking his way to Sting, who leaned down to a kneeling Natsu he stopped next to Sting and the back of Sting's head.

"Sting, Rogue! We should go to our place. It's almost time to start the selecting." Said Sorata with dangerouslydeep and emotionless voice.

"Hai, sir!" said Sting with childish voice. He turned to Natsu and said "See you in the stadium, Natsu-san! If you get there, of course."

"Sting! I know you are a fan of him but can you please stop with the idiot comments? Get to go already" Sorata said with dangerously low voice.

"Hai~, hai~! Just don't do dirty things while you are apologize." smirked Sting and followed Rouge.

"Like hell! *sigh* he's so irriating sometimes." said Sorata with a tird face and turned to Natsu and Lucy. "Sorry for that. He's just really want to fight with you. See you later Dragneel-kun, Heartfilia-san!" said Sorata, bowed slightly and went after his two guildmates. Natsu and Lucy stared at him and thought sweatdropping: _"He's way calmer than the blonde."_

* * *

 **"And here they are. The strongest guil of Fiore. SABERTOOTH!"** shouted the commentator. The audience started to cheer as four guy and a girl came in. The first who realised was Natsu.

"OH! You are the guys from earlier. Where did you leave the hoodied one?" asked Natsu with anger and curiosity in his voice.

"He's resting. We're planning to use his power later. But don't worry, you'll fight him soon. I wouldn't be so happy to fight him. He'd whip the floor with you. As much I don't like to admit it, he is one hell of a fighter." said Sting with a smirk on his face.

 **"And now the first game is-"** started the commentator but Sorata lost focus and slept over the game. He woke for the feeling of poking on his face.

"Orders, Sora?" asked a cocky voice of Orge.

"Is the game over?" Sorata asked only to be answered with a nod from the others who watched the game. "Then go back to our place." said Sorata and lead the group back to resturant(?) they came from.

 **END OF PROLOUGE**

* * *

 **Bye-bye, see ya later! Yukna Fuichiro**


	2. days 2 and 3

The next Sorata didn't even go to see the games. Why? Minerva. Minerva didn't leave him alone until he agreed to go shopping with her. Of course it was while the others was at the stadium. After 3 hours Sorata gave up and went with her. People of course saw them and took pictire with and about them. On half of the pictures Sorata was there with so much bag that even he took his hoodie off, nobody would see his face. You could imagine a hourse with to much thing on it. Really... After he walked Minerva back to the pub(?) they stay at he went to the stadium. He was pleased to see their ranking. He went happily to their viewing area and told them smple command: _Go back to the dorm_. HE really didn't want to hear the group's idiot comments so tried to walk quickly. His strategy wasn't good enought.

"Hey, Sora! Where were you? Ifelt your magic around the whole city. Minerva dragged you to the shops again?" asked Orga with a grin on his face. Sorata's silence was enought for hem.

"Again, man!? I'm starting to think you two are dating." said Sting with a false pout.

"Oh, shut up! Like hell we are dating! She just dragged me around the city to carry her bags. I looked like an idiot. And people even took photos." said Sorata tiredly. This caused everyone to laught madly.

"That sucks, man! Sometimes I really don't envy you." said Orga after he calmed down. After some time they were out of the stadium. While they were walking someone shouted at them.

"Hey! Hoodie guy!" it was Natsu.

"H-H-Hoodie... guy!?" Sorata repeated with twiching eyebrows. Meanwhile the other 5 Sabertooth member trembled and covereed their mouth, one of them coughted too not to laught. "CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST DAY TO LIVE!?" Sorata shouted at Natsu, only to make the whole street to look at them.

"But how should I call you if I don't know your name?" Natsu asked with a pout not even minding Sorata's tone.

"THEN ASK, YOU IDIOT! What do you want, anyway?" asked Sorata a bit more calmly.

"Ah, really! That's a good idea!" said Natsu like Sorata said something very wise. Tah caused everyone to sweatdrop. "What's your name?" asked Natsu.

"*sigh* Sorata. My name is Sorata." said Sora now calmly.

"Then Sorata-ossan. Do we know each other?" asked Natsu with interest in his voice.

"Why do you think we know each other?" asked Sorata.

"Your scent. It's very familiar. Besides that your name is familiar too." said Natsu like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Oh... Well, yeah. But I won't tell you where from. It's for me know and for you to find out." said Sorata, turned around and left. After the sabers said goodbye they went after Sorata. After they all got back to their dorm, they all fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was much better for Sorata. Minerva left him alone, thank god. He went to the stadium with the team. The fights were boring for him. But then it was their turn. He prayed for Yukino. She was the only female in the team, at least he could do that for her.

 **TIMESKIP**

Afterall the pray wasn't enought. Yukino... lost. She came back and didn't say a word. The team was silent. Nobody said anything. You could see the air around them freez. Natsu wanted to go there to cheer Yukino up after he saw her face. The other Fairy Tail members,or at least Erza however read beetwen the lines and tried to stopped him. She told him it would be useless. Natsu didn't listen to her and went after the team.

"Hey guys! It's just one loss. It's not like the world is over." said Natsu to cheer them up. It clearly didn't help. They turned to him with anger and fear in their eyes. Sting wanted to jump at him but Sorata stopped him.

"STING, STOP RIGHT THERE! He doesn't know our master. Dragneel-kun, just leave it alone. It's something you couldn't understand." said Sorata and started to walk away. "Guys, I don't think we should anger master with making him wait. He'll be angry enought." said Sorata to the team what cause them to walk just as fastly as him. They didn't make any comment what made Erza worried. Not like she wanted to hear any, but it was strange for Sabertooth. She looked at them and walked away too.

* * *

As Sorata thought, the master wasn't very happy with them. He stared at Yukino. _"Just get on with the punishment already."_ Sorata begged in his mind.

"You dirtied Sabertooth's name. I think you already know what the punishment will be." said the master. Everyone flinched. Everyone knew. "Erase your guild mark. In front of everyone." finished the master. Rogue and Sorata, who stood next to each other thought sadly the same: _I knew it_. After Yukino dressed up again she went to pack her things and went away. The rest of the guild went back to their room. Only Sorata left there. He felt very angry. Angry and disapponted.

"Something is the matter, Sorata?" asked the master coldly.

"No... Nothing, master! Good night!" said Sorata and went to his room. _"OF COURSE THERE IS SOMETHING THE MATTER! **YOU!** " _Sorata thought on his way back and hit the nearest wal so hard it caused a crater in it. Rogue, Sting, Orge and Rufus saw this and said something they agreed about.

"I'm surprised the is still standing. He surly has good selfcontrol." they all said in the same time. They looked at each other, they nodded and went back to their rooms.

* * *

After some hours, Sorata was still trying to calm down. He tried everything but nothing was working. He was just lying in his bed, thinking. What Sorata didn't expect was Natsu's magic near the dorm. His magic was showing that he was angry. But why? Well... that was the point Sorata had to go there. He didn't want anything to happen to the guild members even if he was angry. He just had to beat the master out of his title and choose someone to his place as guild master. But only after the GMG. Right now he had an angry Natsu in the dorm. he ran down to hall and saw Natsu standing in front of Dober... someone's body. Sorata didn't really memorised his name. He walked to a random member and asked him what happened.

"He... He broke in and said if he beat master, he'll have to leave guild. Wh-what is he?" answered the guild member in fear. _"So that's why he's angry. Because of Yukino. You didn't change at all, Natsu."_ Sorata thought.

"Master, let me-" started but the master held his arm out as a sign he'll fight.

"Come at me, kid. Show mw what you've got." he said and Natsu didn't wait any longer. After a good 3 minutes the master was on the losing side of the fight. That's where Sorata stepped in.

"Natsu! Stop it in this moment. He's not worth to die by your magic. Not even by your hands." he said coldly and the hall's temperature got colder.

"HAH!? You are trying to stop me?" asked a very pissed off Natsu.

"Yes, I am. **So I can kill him myself.** " Sorata said last words as his magical power got higher. Everyone in the room oncluding the master started to sweat. He walked past Natsu and went in front of the master. **"I wanted to do it after the GMG but here is the perfect chance. Who am I to wast it? Right, master?"** Sorata said and continued with a sadistic grin under his coat's hoodie. **"I'll show you not to anger a god slayer."** he finished and said two last words. _**"Hell fire!"**_ That caused confusion in the room for a second, before a black flame covered the master's body who started to scream. **"It hurts, right? That's the pain you caused to everyone in your life. It's not the best feeling, right? And unfortinatly for even begging won't help your case now. Good night, Jiemma, ex-master of Sabertooth!"** Sorata snapped with his fingers and Jiemma vanished with the black flames into thin air and the only thing left after him was ashes. "*sigh* Better!" said Sorata happily. Everyone stared at him in awe and/or Sabertooth members now remembered why he was chosen as an S-class mage by the master... sorry, ex-master. As for Natsu, he was amazed by the whole action. He wanted to say something but was cut off by Sorata. "Dragneel-kun, you should go back to your guild and take the ble cat with xou before MInerva catches him again. He's in front of the dorm. Good night! Oh, and don't tell anyone outsider about this, please! Thanks! Bye" he said and shoved Natsu out of the hall. After he felt Natsu was far enought he turned to Minerva. "And Minerva you have to leave the guild for the time of GMG. And it's not an offer. Go or end up like your father. You have to leave tomorrow morning. I'll play in the games in your place, don't worry. Goodnight everyone!" with that Sorata went back to his room and at last fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tha's a bit longer than the prolouge. :) See ya**

 **Yukina Fuichiro**


	3. day 4

**Grand Magic Games 4th day. The day of Sorata's first performanc.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Here we are! The forth day of the Grand Magik Games! On the first place is... SABERTOOTH!"** said the commentator as the crowd started to cheer. **"And the first game today is... NAVAL BATTLE!"** said the commentator and explaned the rules.

"Hmm... Sorata-senpai~! You should go to that one. At least veryone will see how handsome you are, right Orga!?" said Sting.

"Yeah... HAHAHA! I can't wait to see how many woman will wait for you in front of the guild. HAHAHA!" laughted Orga. Sorata just looked at Rufus and Rogue, who smirked and Sorata knew what that meant: We won't help. We want to see it too. _"Thanks guys! You are the best."_ thought Sorata sarcastically.

"*sigh* Okay, I'll go. I'll be back, bye guys!" said Sorata and went down to the big 'aquarium'. When he got down every other opponent was down already. When he stopped for a moment, the Fairy Tail team, who knew about the things from Natsu, thought: _"What will he do now? Will he use the magic from last night?"_ "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce myself! Ma name is Sorata Takumi (A. N.: 'Takumi' means skilful). It's nice to meet you all." Sorata said and bowed. He turned his back to the audience and took off his hoodie. Every woman blushed in the stadium.  
Sorata Takumi is a tall, musclar man with porcelan-like skin. He's got short, black hair, sea-blue eyes with a little bit silver it them. The only thing he was wearing, what was knee-lenght swimming shorts. It was black wit a blue dragon design around the waist. All in all, he was very attractive. He made a face when women started to scream. _"Again..."_ he thought.

And the game started.

* * *

"Well, well... You are handsome so I'll you for now." said the blonde woman and kicked out the puppy-man. Sorata used this to disappear. He mummured something nobody heard and he... gone. As the game went on everybody forgot about him and when only one girl left everyone cheered. Then someone reakized Sorata didn't fall out and didn't attack either.

 **"OTO~ Wher is Sorata. Did he fall out while we didn't pay attention?"** asked the commentator.

"Me? Falling out? You kidding?" asked Sorata appearing from nowhere. "I was just waiting for the right moment to attack." said Sorata and appeared behind Lucy. "Sorry, Heartfilia-san, but I have to drop you out." said Sorata, grabbed lucy's upper arm and threw her out softly. She got over the shock and saved herself in time.

"I won't let you win so easily." said Lucy with bravery in her voice.

"Haa~ and I thought it will be easy. Okay, I'll show you a little of my magic." Sorata said and closed his eyes. The next moment he opened them his sea-blue eyes became ice-blue. _**"Lucy Heartfilia, I order you to swim out of the water-sphere!"**_ said Sorata and Lucy turned his back oűto him and started to swim out of the water.

 **"OTO~ What's happening?"** said the commentator (I'm lazy to search for his name).

"Wh-What? Why am I doing this? Stop! STOP!" Lucy yelled but did not stop. Everyone stared at her and Sorata. Sorata didn't say anything just looked at Lucy coldly, like like ice. When she got out of the water and got her control back she took a deffence stance and landed on the floor without wound. "Wh-What happened?" she asked in shock.

"I just used a little magic of mine. Sorry, but I didn't really see any other way to make you give up game." he said with a sad smile and after he landed smoothly he gave Lucy his hand to help her up. She took it after some hesitation and Sorata helped her up gently. "You fought very good. That's the reason I used my magic." he said and turned to go back to his team. After everyone lost sight of him there was a second silence before the audience cheered for Sorata. Meanwhile the cheering Natsu looked at the way Sorata disappeared deep in his thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Natsu POV (Meanwhile the Battle)**_

The hoodie-guy, Sorata came out to the sphete and introduced himself. Sorata Takumi? It's familiar. But from where?Wait, this face! Isn't he...

 _Flashback:_

 _"Natsu, I have a friend I want to introdue to you. He'll stay with us for some time." said Igneel._

 _"Friend? Why is he staying with us?" I asked._

 _"He lost his parents. I was a good friend of them. They were humans but they werent scared of me. They were good people. Their son, Sorata was a lot like you when I saw him last time." Igneel said with a... sad smile? I didn't know Igneel could smile like that._

 _"Oh... Okay!" I said with a huge smile because I wanted to cheer him up._

 _"Well... He"ll be here in-" Igneel wanted to say something but there was a flesh. "-any moment." he finished his sentance. "Well, Natsu meet Sorata." I looked at the boy. He was 4 or 5 years older than me._

 _"Hi!Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu!" I said cheerfully. He stared for a second._

 _"Hi!" he said shortly._

 _"Ne~ ne~ Can I call you Sora-nii-chan?" I asked him. He was surprised but after a moment he smiled._

 _"Yes, you can,_ _otōto!" he said happily._

 _End flashback_

 **"OTO~ Wher is Sorata. Did he fall out while we didn't pay attention?"** asked the commentator. _'What? Already?'_

"Me? Falling out? You kidding?" _'huh? Where did he come from?'_ "I was just waiting for the right moment to attack. "Sorry, Heartfilia-san, but I have to drop you out." said , grabbed lucy's upper arm and threw her out softly but Lucy saved herself in time. _'Good job,Lucy!'_

"Haa~ and I thought it will be easy. Okay, I'll show you a little of my magic." said Sora-nii. _'Hmm... Now I think of it... I didn't see him using magic. I'M FIRED UP!'_ I thought excitedly. _**"Lucy Heartfilia, I order you to swim out of the water-sphere!"**_ _'Huh? Order? Will it work? And what's wrong with his eyes?'_ Lucy turned his back oűto him and started to swim out of the water. 'Huh? What the hell?'

"Wh-What? Why am I doing this? Stop! STOP!" Lucy yelled but did not stop. _'So it's like a body-control? You... Even if it's you I won't forgive you for that.'_ When she swam out Sorata's eyes turned back to their natural colour. 'So it's changing when he's using magic. Interesting!' Lucy voiced everyone's thought with asking what happend.

"I just used a little magic of mine. Sorry, but I didn't really see any other way to make you give up game." Sorata said... softly? He gave Lucy his hand to help her up. She took it after some hesitation and Sorata helped her up gently. "You fought very good. That's the reason I used my magic." _'Oh! Well... He didn't change much!'_

* * *

"You got her, Sorata-senpai! And you did it so easily. Well, that was excepted." was the first thing Sorata heard (of course) from Sting.

"Good job, buddy!" was Orga's sentance. Rogue and Rufus just nodded.

 **"And Sabertooth won the Naval Battle so they get 10 points and Fairy Tail get 0 point. Ah~ That's a pity! Anyway our next game is... Pair Battles!"** said the commentator. Ant that was the moment Sorata lost focus of the happenings. The next thing he heard was: **"And now the battle everyone was waiting for... SABERTOOTH VS FAIRY TAIL!"** Sorata looked down who came from Fairy Tail. The moment he looked down was the moment when his eyes shone with interest and excitement.

"I don't have any memory about you being interested in a battel that much, Sorata. Is that because of dragneel?" Asked Rufus teasingly.

"Leave him alone. You know how emotinalhe becomes when it comes to Natsu Dragneel." Orga teased Sorata too.

"Oh, shut up and watch the battle!" spatted Sorata at his team mates.

-time skip-

'Wow... That was... IMPRESSIVE!' was the only thing Sorata could think after the battle. 'You improved... Ot _ō_ to.' he thought. "Well, I'll give Stine and Rogue a lift. Meet you atthe guild!" Sorata said and teleported to his beaten team mates. "You guys fought well." he said to them and lifted them up. "That goes to you too, Ot _ō_ to!" He whispered. At the nameing Natsu looked at him with a huge smile.

"Thanks! It's good to see you again, Sora-nii!" Natsu said with joy tears in his eyes. Sorata just smiled at him and disappeared. Natsu looked at the spot he was at with a smile and went to his team. Sorata and Natsu didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

End

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry for taking it so long but I fogot about it a little. Bye, reader(s)!**


	4. day 5

A.N.: Lucy is not kidnapped in the story. (She wasn't injured very much.)

Day 5

 **The night before the team battle**

 **Sorata P.O.V.**

"Ok guys! I'll give you a necklace. It will teleport you to me and heal you. Just to make sure you'll be all right." I said as I gave a necklace for each of them.

"Will it work even if e lose it?" asked Orga.

"Yes, but take care of it and don't lose it. Understood?" i asked and they all nodded in agreement. "Ok, good night guys. See you tomorrow morning!" I said bye to them and wnt to sleep.

 **The day of the team battle**

 **"And here we are everyone! The last day of GMG. Let's see the first is Sabertooth"** \- he continuoed to list the rankings- **"the forth is Fairy Tail..."** \- and he finidhed the reading.- **"Today's game is... TEAM BATTLE!"** I just stared out my head until Sting brought me back to reality.

"Oh, come on Sorata-senpai! Why so serious?" he asked.

"WHoo! Hurray! I'm so excited!" I said lifelessly.

"Can you be any more boring, Sorata?" asked Orga.

"I don't remember him being any more boring." commented Rufus.

"Yeah, Rufus is right!" said Sting and Rogue.

"Will you shut up, please!" I asked them annoyed.

"Of course, boss!" they said with a smirk on their faces.

"Haa~ Okay guys! Let's go." I said and took the lead. When we got down all the guilds were there waiting for us.

"Hi Sora-nii! Get ready to lose the title of the strongist guild!" Natsu said wita a challenging smirk.

"Well, be ready to be proven you are wrong!" I said with the same smirk as him. "Good luck guys!" I said when turned to the other guilds. Their faces showed they heard my unsaid words of _'Because you'll need it'_. The next thong I knew was that I stood in a park with my team. "Guys don'T forget what I said about the necklaces. Good luck! Spread out!" I said and they started to run to where they are the most usefull.

Rufus as n a library, Sting was in a square, Orga was in front of a building, Rogue was in a corridor and I teleported to a restaurant. I found it intresting that there was food and tea there. I made tea and a sandwich and sat down to eat. I was caught by the camera so I waved to it and got back to my meal. No one knew where the reataurant was so I could eat in peace.

"Oh~ Look at that! Sorata is eating in a restaurant. Is he trying to calm himself or is he calm already?" asked the commentator.

I didn't say anything just ate my sandwich. When I finished I waved to the camera again and teleported to an amusement park. I looked around when Rufus appeared.

"Hello, Rufus! Want to try out some cottoncandy? " I asked him not even looking at him.

"No, -pant- thanks!" he said breathlessly.

"Okay. Good job, anyway!" I sad smilin at him.

"Thanks!" he said with a tine smile. After a good ten minutes Orga appeared too.

"Hello buddy! Who did you fight?" I asked him.

"Luxus Dreyar." he answered.

"Oh, well! Good job!" I said and he nodded. We sat down and after 2 minutes Rogue appeared too. "Did you get to fight Gajeel?" I asked him. He nodded somewhat satifished. I nodded at him as saying _'Good job!'_ he understood and nodded back. "Now we're waiting for Sting! What do you want to do until that?" I asked but my question was answered with Sting appearing in front of us. "Well... Keep your ideas in mind!" I said as I stood up. "Okay, I'll give you 5 minutes to recover. After that, we attack!" I said as I went o see if any camera is near here.

 **"Oh~ What happend to sabertooth? Before they would get the final punch they disappeared with a light. What magic is that? And Sorata wasn't even found yet. There are more and more questions aroung Sabertooth."** I heard as the commentator said. The 5 minutes was up so I went back to team and saw them healed and poweful again. I nodded at them so they got up. I shot a light in the air what said: _'Here is Sabertooth. Come here if you dare!'_ We only had to wait.

"Sora-nii! We're finally fighting." Natsu said wit fire in his eyes. Only Fairy Tail was here. So they will get the second place.

"Takumi-san! We are finally facing you." said Erza seriously.

"Why do you think I'm alone?" I asked them.

"Aren't you?" asked Gajeel surprised. I just smiled mysteriously.

"I can smell... Sabertooth!?" Asked/shouted Natsu. I just smiled at him too. The others took is as cue and got out from their hiding place.

" **What is that? Sabertooth is all healed up! How?"** commented the commentator.

"Easy, magic." I answered.

"What is your magic exactly? No magic can do that!?" said Gray.

"Mine can. I am the voice godslayer. Everything I say happens. It's very... usefull." I said and I tink it shocked them all.

"Wow... So that's why you said i wouldn't win against you in a fight." said Natsu.

"Yes." I said shortly. "So... Are you fired up enough to attack or you want us to do it?" I asked them. They looked at each other and lunged at us. Natsu attacked me with a flaming fist which I dodged, Gajeel attacked Orga, Erza attacked Rufus, Gray attacked Rogue and Lucy attackeed Sting.

After some time and punch me and my team was backed to each other and Fairy tail was around us out of breath. I looked at my team and saw that they were in the same state. I found it the perfect time to use my magic.

" ** _Puppet magic: Hell puppets!_** " i summond 20 puppets with demon-like masks on their faces. They were all on fire. Four puppets attacked one Fairy tail member. While they killed the puppets I summoned my piano (Like Erza summing her armoures) and started to play a song (Write this in YouTube: _"Fires of a Revolution" Incredible Fast Piano Music (EPIC)_ ) I played and they passed out at the slow part of the song from the pain in their heads. I caused it with my playing. The battlefront was silent for a moment.

 **"AND HERE ARE THE WINNERS! SABERTOOTH WINS GMG AGAIN!"** shouted the commentator. The audience cried out and cheered for us. I smiled and walked to Fairy tail. I made a pen and papersheet appear and wrote a short message.

 _"Well done, little bro, Fairy Tail! I hope to fight you again soon!_

 _Sorata"_

I put it in Natsu's pocket ad teleported them to the arena. I teleported Sabertooth back to the arena too.

 ** _WE WON!_**

* * *

Thanks for your patience. There is a chanse that I'll continoue the story after the ball. After a long time. After a very long tme. Bye!


	5. Final and last days

A.N.: Hi guys! here comes the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The grand ball

After the last day of the GMG Sbertooth and Fairy Tail had a peacful night. Fairy Tail slept for 3 hours after the game and when they got up and found the note that Sorata left, they paled. They didn't want to fight, even think of fighting Sorata ever again. The only one who was happy for the note was Natsu. Of course.

Back to Sabertooth everyone cheered. For once they seemed to be happy for their win. This was the first time they had a real fight for the first place. Sorata was happy for their happiness. He smiled to himself. But that smile went away when he remembered something. He hated to break their moment but this problem was serious. He went to the center of the crowd and cought everyone's attention.

"Guys! I hate to break it to you but we have a big problem." he said and everyone looked at him.

"Oh come on, Sora- senpai! What prolem do we have? We just won GMG." said Sting.

"We don't have a master, Sting. I think it's a big problem. We have to find out who the new master will be." Sorata said and Sabertooth started to think. They forgot about the happenings. The first one to get back from the shock was Rogue and Rufus. They seemed to think about te same thing because they smirked at each other and Rufus started to say their thought out loud.

"I think I have a person in mind." he said.

"Well, then I'm all ears." said Sorata with interest in his voice. He watched as Rufus walked net to him and listened carefully.

"Well, anyone who thinks Sorata will make a good master raise their hands!" Rufus said and everyone stared at him surprised at hm for a moment (including Sorata) and grinned to themselves. They raised their hands, every Sabertooth member. Sorata stared at them with wide eyes. They didn't seem to care about what he said about things in the guild's life. They looked at him like a ghost in the past and they want HIM as master? Why? He didn't realise he said his thought out loudly. He only noticed it when they laughted.

"Well... You were right about things actually, but we didn't want to accept the fact that you ae right." said a member. "Nobody likes to admit that they are not right about something." the member continoued. "And the fact that you beat the former master so easily showed that you are strong... as in 'very-very-strong'. We were surprised, but when we heared why you did it... We just started to thnk about ourselves. We don't want to die the way our former master died... so yeah... I think you'd be good as a master." the member said and Sorata just stared. Wow! He felt happy that Sabertooth seemed to the member who just talked.

"Well... That's... Wow! I don't think I'll be the best master, but I promis to do my best as... Sabertooth's new master." said Sorata a bit... nervously.

"Of you'll be a good master, Sora-senpai!" said Sting smirking patting Sorata's back and turned to the guild. "Guys! Did you forget to greet your new master!?" he shouted. The guild smiled and turned to each other nodding.

"Good day, Master Sorata!" they shouted. Sorata smiled and realised how late it is.

"WEll, you should go to bed guys! We have to go a ball tomorrow and I don't want to see anyone tired. Good night, everyone, I have a new room to discover!" he said smiling at the guild and left to see his new room. After some changeing he found the room satifishing and went to sleep.

 **NEXT DAY**  
 **GMG BALL**

Sabertooth was full of life the nexd day. Not just because of their new master. They were happy to be free. sorata told them to tell him their comments about everything they wanted to. They felt like they are important and free. They didn't have to act like they didn't have a heart. They were even allowed to be 'fashionably late' for the ball. They didn't waste their chance. They were happy after a long time of terror. Sorata told them that they deserved it.

At the ball everybody waited for the winning tem but they didn't come. They started to think they won't come when there was a flas and the whole Sabertooth stood there in elegant clothes. They smiled and looked very happy with themselves. The first person who got over the shock was Natsu. He junped on Sorata.

"Sora-nii! You are here!" he laghed.

"Yes, Natsu! I'm here. Or do I look like a ghost to you?" Sorata asked jokingly.

"Hmm..." Natsu started to slap Sorata's arm a bit (very) strongy then he smiled. "No. I am completly sure you are here." he said. Everyone stared at them. Sora just smiled. He patted Natsu on his head twice and walked to a table. He lifted a glass of wine for every member of Sbertooth and started to talk.

"Well. I have to tell something to everyone. Our master unfortunatly died in an unexpected poisoning." said Sora and Fairy tail stared at him. They knew whet happened just and understood why he lied. "We- or more likely- Rufus chose a new master and the whole guild agreed." The reaction was silenc and wonder. The guilds wanted to know who is the new master. Sorata broke the silence. "The chosen person was... me." he said and the other guilds just stared at him. "So if you want something with Saberooth like you have problems, want us to go on a mission for you, you hae to look for me. I hope we can make up for the damage we have done before. does anyone want to clink glasses with us?" he asked the guildes.

They looked at him in surprise. They didn't expect him to be so... kind and gentle. They smiled. _'Sabertooth found a good master. Let's hope he won't change.'_ thought the masters with a smile. They told their guild to grab a glass and clink with them. Everyone did as their master told them and clanked with Sabertooth. All of them hoped that the sabers will be tame from now on. They didn't know but their hopes will be fulfilled. With Sorata as their master te saers seemed to be calm and collected. They didn't think about torturing people and cause problemes. They didn't mind actually.

The ball went on and everyone had fun. Sabertooth members made friends with other guilds. some even found love which would blossom out with time. Fairy tail got a chance to ask Soarta about his and Natsu's past. Blue Pegasus found got new members out of Sabertooth's relatives and frineds. The puppies got their old name back but still got teased about their name the GMG. Memaid heel realized that a guild is very different with the leadeing of a different master. And Lamia Scale found very good sparring partners. They were all good. They got to know each other and became friends.

After the ball Sorata offered to build a guild building for Fairy tail with the money they have won. Said guild stared at him shocked with wide eyes for some seconds before Macarov jumped on him and hugged him with tears in his eyes saying something like 'I knew there are still kind people in this cruel world.' After that Natsu and the whole guild hugged Sorata and that made Sora to fall onto his buttom and started to shout at them to let him go. The sabers just laughed at their master as he suffered under the guild. The other guilds were the same. After a while Sora ordered the sabers to save him. They did and couldn't stop laughing including Sorata. It was the starting of a really good friendship.

As Sorata promised he gave Fairy tail the money and sent builders to Fiore. The two guild became sort of businesspartners. When there wasn't a right member in Fairy tail to go on a mission Sabertooth helped them. When Sabertooth wanted to have a party and didn't want to run their building they went to Fairy tail to have fun.  
But that didn't mean they weren't rivals anymore. They continuously had contests about things like who has the more handsome member, who has the strobger member, who has mosre female guild ect. Macarov and Sorata found it childish but they often laughed about it.  
Macarov and Sorata became frineds and often talked to each other. They got drunk together when they didn't have paperwork. They complained about paperwork and talked to each other whil they did them to make it intersting. Macarov told Sorata about Laxus when he was a chiled. Sorata taled about Natsu's embarrassing moments. They laughed a lot at each othersidiotic stories. Oh yeah... talking about Natsu.  
Sorata spent a lot of time with Natsu and even made his motion sickness go away for good. Natsu was happy and sometimes he even thought about joining Sabertooth. Sora always told him to stay in Fairy tail so their time together would be more special but told him that there is a bonding magic what makes two people family so they can talk mentally. Natsu agreed to do that bonding, adopted Sorata's last name to his name, so he became Natsu Takumi-Dragneel. He even made Sorata have a match with Gildarts. The battle ended with Sorata's win witch wasn't a surprise. Their life was very good.

With time Sorata became a father, taught his daughter and son about magic. His son's name was Hakuren and his daughter's name was Haruka. They inherited his good traits and big amount of magic and their mother's kindness and forgivness. They didn't see thir mother because she died in the childbirth. Sorata told them a lot of thing about her and tried to make them spend as much time they can with Yukino to know how is it to have a mother. Sorata trusted Yukino enought to make her his children's mother-figure. But as any other wizard , he didn't stand a chance against time. As the time flew away he grew older and older. On his deathbed he made his son the guildmaster who was taught to make rightful decisions and made made his daughter the emergency master when Hakuren is away. They accepted the post because of the hope, trust and love in their father's eyes. They grew up with the guild so they didn't have problems with the leading og Sabertooth. Hakuren and Haruka told stories about Sorata to their children as a good, rightful father and leader and Sorata's neme was remembered by every member of the Takumi-family.

He truly had a perfect life.

 _ **the end**_

* * *

A.N.: There will be NO sequel. Thanks for rading the story. Goodbye.

 _Yukina Fuichiro_


End file.
